Going Under
by OfScarsAndPain
Summary: When Chaos takes an interest at a certain demi-god to help him dethrone the gods, the gods want to know what's so special. When the find out, they are dumbstruck. Now the fight for Perseus begins, whose side will he be on? Oh, and the fact that Percy is in a coma doesn't really help much... However, even if Chaos doesn't have Perseus, he will stop at nothing to take Earth. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I don't know if there are other stories like this, but I've been trying to come up with an original story all day. And BAM, this story hit me like a hammer to the head… **

**Inspiration for the title and story came from the song 'Going Under' by Evanescence.**

**I made up all of the appearances by myself, I literally have no idea how they look like so yeah…**

**Full Summary:** **Percy has been in a coma since he was eight years old because of a car accident. All he feels in despair. He can hear everything around, but cannot do anything. When he begins to have strange dreams, the gods realize that he is 'the one'. Now the gods are in a frenzy trying desperately to wake him. If they don't... it will be the downfall of everything. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

**Prologue**

"We are on the brink of war. We cannot fail for if we do; life as we know it will never be the same. We must do this secretly, so I've placed enchantments so he will not be able to hear what we are saying. Does anyone have questions?" A woman with hair dark as night, but eyes as blue as the sky says. Her skin is pale, but it adds to her beauty. **(Ananke)**

"Why has he decided to strike now? He could've done it several millennia ago!" A woman with silver hair, as of the moon, asks. **(Selene, if you're wondering…)**

The woman with the black hair and blue eyes sighs.

"Yes, I know he could've taken over several millennia ago. Though he came to ask me, and I told him his reign would be short and unhappy if he did it then. So he waited and waited. Now is the perfect time, though."

"Why is it the perfect time?" The man who asks the question has bronze hair and baby blue eyes. **(Helios)**

A man with a grey beard comes forward. He seems as old as time, which he is, but still very powerful. **(Chronus)**

"It's the perfect time because he has a weapon now. You are probably beginning to wonder what weapon I speak of… Yesterday he came to Ananke asking once again if it was the perfect time to strike. She refused to answer because it was the perfect time to strike. However, when Ananke had her guard down, he broke into her mind.

"He took all the information he needed and left Ananke unconscious on the floor, I came across her minutes later and she told me what had happened."

A man with raven black hair and one blue and one green eye speaks next. **(Pontus)**

"What is the weapon? Is it some sort of spear or sword?" He asks.

The woman with black hair and blue eyes, Ananke, shakes her head.

"The weapon is a boy. His father is an Olympian God, and somehow when this child was born, he got the powers of all those related to his father. Including Hesita, Hera, Zeus, Hades, and Demeter. What is most disturbing though is that it did not stop there.

"Somehow the boy got Kronos' powers as well, which means he also has the powers of Uranus and Gaia, and we all know who their parents are."

The deities in the room gasp. The man with raven black hair, Pontus, speaks up.

"How old is the boy? Late teens? Early twenties?"

Ananke shakes her head.

"Eight."

The deities look at her weirdly. Some of them sigh.

"The boy can be trained though! It is good that he starts at a young age!" Ananke looks on the bright side.

"But then again, he might take advantage of that and kidnap him…"

"This means if he gets a hold of the boy… The world is doomed." Ananke finishes.

The woman with silver hair, Selene, speaks again.

"But if the gods get him on their side, they will win!" She says excitedly.

Ananke nods.

"We all know that he is tricky though… He will do anything to get the boy on his side, which is why I have decided to do something."

Ananke has a devious look on her face.

"They boy cannot help Chaos much if he is in a coma, no?"

**~Now I will tell you what I've done for you. 50,000 tears I've cried. Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you. And you still won't hear me! Going under….~**

"Ananke, are you sure? If the boy finds out he will resent us, and might even consider helping Chaos." Chronus whispered to Ananke urgently.

Ananke sighed and gestured around with her hands.

"The boy will know we did it for the greater good, we might even get the mother up here so she could watch her son." Ananke replies.

Chronus frowns.

"I still don't get what goes on in your head, and how you think this is an excellent idea." Chronus shakes his head.

Ananke smirks at him and turns her direction.

The two were arguing in the middle of the universe. Literally. Chronus and Ananke were on the Sun, where they were sure Chaos would not be able to hear them. There were millions of stars shining brightly; the stars seemed to get excited around the deities.

"Why can't we just hide the boy on a different planet? You know there are more advanced planets." Chronus points out.

Ananke sighs and points out the flaws in that plan.

"Then the boy would be reluctant to help, since he would think Earth was not his home planet. Plus, the power might get to his head."

Chronus sighs and looks away from Ananke.

"Are you sure about this?" Chronus finally asks.

Ananke smiles and shakes her head at Father Time.

"I am primordial of inevitability, and I just happen to be the personification of destiny, necessity, and fate. I wouldn't doubt me." Ananke says.

Chronus mumbles words under his breath and Ananke ignores him. After about a minute of uncomfortable silence, she looks back at Chronus.

"Shall we go pay a visit to Earth?" There is a twinkle in her eye.

Ananke teleports herself and Chronus so that they are in a dark alley in Manhattan. The moon shines brightly in the sky and the stars are shining. Ananke grins.

"Ah Earth, my favorite planet." She says as she begins to walk out of the alley. Chronus follows her.

The streetlights are on, but some are broken so there are certain dark splotches of darkness surrounding them. The street is mainly deserted except for a few late drivers.

Ananke walks away quickly, causing Chronus to sigh in disbelief and run to catch up.

"Sally is driving home right now from a trip from the zoo." Ananke says, almost sadly as if she's regretting what she was about to do.

Chronus looks at her.

"Having second thoughts?" He asks smugly.

Ananke stares angrily at him.

"No, this is for the good of the world. The mother will not be harmed, she will be taken back to or home. The boy will need to learn how to handle life threatening situations, so nothing will be done to help the boy." Ananke says.

Chronus frowns.

"When you say it like that, you sound cruel." He remarks.

Ananke glares at him.

"I am doing this to save the world." She states.

Chronus frowns at her once again.

"But you will also be breaking up a family for a long period of time, causing the mother to ache for her son, and causing the son to be abandoned. The more helpless he is, and the more he wants a better life, the easier it is for him to be manipulated." Chronus states.

Ananke looks at him.

"When did you become this smart?"

Chronus glares at Ananke.

"Don't change the subject. We could teleport Perseus to our home right now, but you're choosing this route, which will cause more pain and sacrifice."

Ananke clenches her fists. Her blue eyes turn cold and calculating. She gives Chronus her best glare.

"If the boy knows pain beyond anyone else, he might not trust many people. Including Chaos." Ananke says angrily.

"But that might also include the gods and us as well." Chronus shoots back.

Ananke turns to him, and Chronus is surprised at the regret in her eyes. There is an aura around her that makes her feel desperate.

"I do not want to do this to the boy. However, the boy will likely die if he does not feel pain in his early years. I happened to be the one that gave Sally the idea to pair up with the abusive step-father that abuses Percy every day." Ananke says.

Chronus looks as Ananke.

"This is not like you, Ananke. Is there something wrong?" Chronus asks hesitantly.

Ananke gives a slight maniacal laugh. Chronus eyes her warily.

"This boy holds the fate of the world in his arms. Everything has to go perfect or else life will never be the same again." Ananke looks down.

Chronus sighs.

"Let's just get this over with."

The two walk very quickly, and as they turns the corner they spot Sally Jackson's car waiting at a red light. Inside the car is a small eight year-old, who is busy talking to his mom while she smiles and nods.

Chronus frowns at the thought of breaking apart the family. Ananke waits, impatiently, for the red light to turn green.

When the light turned green and Sally Jackson's car went forward, Ananke made a car swerve out of its direction and made it collide with her car. The two cars hit each other with a big boom. Ananke looks and is frustrated when she sees the boy still conscious. Ananke sees an 18 wheeler ahead and smirks.

She uses telekinesis to drag the humongous car over to the site of the wreck. Sally Jackson sees it and desperately tries to get her boy out of the car. The seatbelts won't budge, and the doors are locked. As the 18 wheeler crashes into the car, Ananke teleports Sally Jackson out of the car.

Perseus Jackson is left alone, screaming bloody murder.

Ananke grabs Sally by the throat and throws her at Chronus.

"Get her out of here!" She yells.

Chronus glares at her, showing that he thinks this is wrong, but teleports away with Sally Jackson in his clutches.

Ananke looks around, surveying the damage she had caused. She calmly walks over to Sally Jackson's car and looks inside it. The hood of the car was on fire, and the side of the door Percy was on, was completely crashed.

She breaks the car window and sees a helpless eight year old staring back at her. The boy is about to lose consciousness, so Ananke helps him out of the car.

"Please, help." The boy mumbles.

Ananke whispers in his ear.

"Everything will be fine soon, my hero. You have a great path to forge in time. I hope after all this mess, that you are still alive. Yes, you will probably still be alive." She tries to assure herself more than him.

She sets him down on the ground and brushes his bangs back. The boy loses consciousness and she strokes his cheek.

"But then again, heroes always pay in their blood."

**Wooot! New story here, and enjoying it :D Hope you guys liked it, and hope its original enough! Review please! It'll make me happy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorite, and alerted! Here is chapter one. It's pretty crappy to me. I'll do better next time, hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. :'(**

**Chapter One.**

**Percy**

Percy Jackson opened his eyes the next day, or well he thought he opened his eyes. When he opened them all he could see was blackness. He tried to call out for help, but his mouth seemed to be not working.

Percy sat up and rubbed his eyes. He could still only see darkness. He hesitantly got on both of his legs and placed his hands in front of him.

"Hello?" Percy called out.

His voice echoed around, bouncing off the invisible walls. Percy took a step forward, and immediately began falling. He looked up and down, everywhere, trying to find some place to hang on to. His mind was racing, his heart beating abnormally fast.

Percy stopped so abruptly, he had to think on whether that had happened or not. His breathing returned to normal slowly, calming Percy.

The darkness made Percy feel uncomfortable, and it was freaking him out.

Percy was suddenly hit by pain so intense he fell to his knees. He groaned as he felt as if he was being burned alive. He screamed. The pain began to increase, causing his screams to become shriller, louder, hoarse.

He lay on his side and held onto his arm. He could feel his nails piercing the skin, and could feel the hot, sticky liquid beginning to run down his arm.

"Mommy, help me." Percy whimpered.

_Be safe my son, be brave._

Percy's head shot up.

"Mom?" Percy called out.

_Open your eyes._

Percy closed and opened his eyes.

The darkness was still there, but now there was a sort of red hint to it. Like blood running down the wall, or a tsunami of blood coming to obliterate everything in its way.

Percy screamed once again.

Where was he? Why was he here? He tried to think back to what happened the day before. He remembered his mom, there was a big car. Pain. So much pain. His mom disappearing. A woman.

A woman was there. She was dragging him out of the car. She told him hopefully he was still alive after everything… Did she mean the car accident? His head began to hurt and the pain in his body went away.

His head felt like it was being crush under a car tire, which is not a good feeling. He put his head between his knees and tried to calm down.

_Ah yes, you are Perseus correct?_

The voice came out of nowhere, and it sent shivers down his spine. He could tell it was a man. It sounded ancient, maybe even evil.

"Yes." Percy whispered.

_So young, so fragile. Easy to manipulate. Perfect._

Percy whimpers and silent tears fall down his face.

"Why am I here?"

_It seems someone thought it would be better if you were in this state. You see boy, this person is jealous of me. Jealous that I have everything she doesn't. She wants to stop me from helping the world; don't you think that's cruel of her?_

"Who did this to me?" Percy whispers.

_An evil woman, her name is Ananke. You can't trust her; she's the one that did this. She even stole your mother._

"My mom? Why?" Percy asks.

_She thinks if she has your mother, you'll help her. You won't though, right? She's the one who put you in this mess._

"But she's my mom. I need to save her." Percy says.

_Loyal as well? That will help me. You'll help me right? I can help you get your mother back._

"Really? How?" Percy asks.

_You just need to wake up. Wake up._

Percy opens and closes his eyes. He's still in the dark room.

"I can't." Percy whispers.

_Yes you can! Try harder!_

Percy flinches at the tone.

He tries again, this time he hits himself up the head. He's still in the darkness.

"I can't!" Percy screams into the dark.

_You can, and you will! Or else… your mother will be gone._

Percy begins to cry, he cries and cries. He can hear laughter, but he can't tell where it is coming from. Is it above him? Below? It seems to be everywhere.

_Percy._ This time it's a woman.

_Percy, you need to listen to me. Don't wake up, you can't. If you do… it won't be good. I can visit your dreams and tell you everything, but please don't wake up. Can you do that honey?_

Percy realizes that this is his mother. He sits up.

"Mom? Where are you?" He can't see anything but he feels something. It's like someone is hugging him, he feels warmth.

_Don't wake up. Dream._

The warmth goes away and so does his mom. Percy wipes the tears from his eyes, but it causes one of his tears to go down faster. The tear drop makes it to his lips, and Percy licks it. His eyes pop out.

It's blood.

Percy's hands go to his eyes, the tears aren't stopping. He pulls his hands away from his eyes and tastes his hands. Blood.

Percy runs his hand through his hair, causing his hair to become sticky. Percy cries harder. He feels something come out of his ear. His hand hesitantly reaches for his ear and his hand pulls away, wet. He puts his hand to his nose and smells.

More blood.

Percy then feels something come from his nose. He automatically knows he's bleeding due to the metallic taste in his mouth, once the blood reaches there.

He opens his mouth to scream but liquid comes out instead. He cries harder, causing him to bleed harder.

He begins to choke, choke on his own blood. The blood tastes horrible, he begins to feel light headed.

He coughs harder and harder, his hands search the floor, but he only finds the blood in which he is coughing up.

"Help me." Percy whispers.

He feels someone, something, close. The thing sits by him, warming him. Percy feels safe.

_Dream my son. Dream._

Percy closes his eyes and dreams.

"_I don't know what's happened, but he won't wake up." Poseidon whispers to Hestia._

_Hestia sighs, she knew Poseidon could be a very good father, but overprotective?_

"_It's probably nothing big, he'll wake up later. Though his mother, Sally, seems to have disappeared. She wasn't in the car when the ambulance came." Poseidon looks panicked._

"_And no one bothered to tell me this? The woman I love in missing, and my son is in a deep sleep he'll probably never wake up from!" Poseidon yelled._

_Hestia quiets him, looking around to make sure no one was there. They were inside the throne room at the hearth; all the other Olympians were at their palaces. _

"_Someone can over hear Poseidon, you know of the pact you and your brothers made! When Zeus finds out he will kill the boy!" Hestia whispers urgently._

"_He's going to die anyway!" Poseidon whispers._

_Hestia sighs._

"_Why are you so pessimistic in these kinds of situations? You're almost as dramatic as Zeus!" Hestia exclaims._

_Poseidon frowns but is still worried. Hestia puts her hand on his shoulder._

"_Why don't we go look at the scene? Maybe a monster was there that took Sally away or maybe someone else must have found out about Percy and taken her as a hostage." Hestia says._

_Poseidon let's himself be dragged to the place where it took place. The roads had already been cleared and there were people normally going about their business._

"_It was here, but I don't smell any monster. In fact it seems like nothing was-"Hestia stops and freezes._

_She looks around before turning to Poseidon._

"_Can you smell that?" Hestia whispers._

"_Of course, this street is filthy! I wonder if anyone is going to clean it." Hestia rolls her eyes._

"_No, something powerful was here. More than one. Why would one of the primordial come here?" Hestia asks herself._

"_Primordial? Here?" Poseidon asks eyes wide._

_Hestia nods._

"_Has your boy done anything?" Hestia asks Poseidon._

_Poseidon shakes his head no._

"_His scent is weird though, stronger than it should be. Sally told me about it and said that Gabe was barely enough to keep it concealed. She said once he was older his scent would be even more powerful than it already is." Poseidon frowns._

"_Do you know if Sally is a goddess in disguise?" Hestia asks._

"_No, I would've been able to detect it. She's a normal human." Poseidon says._

"_Do you know if Sally had… any other affairs?" Hestia asked hesitantly._

"_She did not have any other affairs!" Poseidon whispers angrily at Hestia._

_Hestia raised her arms up._

"_Just asking. What if we go visit the boy at the hospital?" Hestia suggests._

_Poseidon sighs._

"_I guess that's the best we can do."_

_The two flash themselves to the hospital. They walk inside and go to the front desk._

"_Which room is Perseus Jason being kept?" Hestia asks._

"_What are your connections to him?" The lady asks._

_Poseidon speaks up._

"_I'm his biological father, and she is his aunt." Poseidon explains._

"_I can see the resemblance. Room fourteen in the ICU. Don't know if they'll let you inside, if not wait in the waiting room." The woman said._

_Hestia and Poseidon walked until they were out of sight of the humans before flashing to said room._

_There were no doctors, just Percy. He had bandages all over him and casts on his legs. Poseidon had tears in his eyes. He walked over to Percy's side and brushed back his bangs. Hestia watched from the door, making sure no doctors would come in._

_Hestia then heard Poseidon's cry. She looked over and gasped._

_Blood was coming out of Percy's eyes, his nose, and his ears. Percy's mouth opened slightly and more blood came out._

"_What's wrong?" Poseidon asks Hestia._

"_I don't know! Try to heal him." Hestia says._

_Poseidon put his hands over Percy's head and began to mutter things in Ancient Greek. The blood stopped, and Percy gave a long sigh._

"_What did you do?" Hestia asked._

"_I gave him my blessing." Poseidon smiled._

Percy gasped and sat up. He was still in the dark room except this time, it feels better. He smells the air and sighs. It's the scent of the ocean. Percy closes his eyes.

_You'll be okay my son. You'll be okay._

Percy smiles.

Maybe things will be okay.


	3. Please Read

**A/N: Hey guys… This is bad news here…**

**I'm putting all my stories on Hiatus, even the new one.**

**I'm stressing myself out about updating all my stories that I've gotten mad at myself and at my family for not leaving me alone. I need to relax for a while and let inspiration hit me. I WILL be continuing my stories, but not right now.**

**Please understand, I don't really like people being mad at me…**

**For my beta cder3, have any ideas? I am seriously stumped.**

**I'll be back soon, so you don't have to worry too much…**

**Goodbye for now,**

**3214sammy**


End file.
